


How to Charm a Delinquent

by SweetDevil



Series: Delinquent Tamer/ Modern AU [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But fails horribly, Eventual Fluff, Eventual kissing, F/M, Tiso tries to flirt with GT, Valentine's Day, just plain cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevil/pseuds/SweetDevil
Summary: After an unfortunate incident that happened many months back, Tiso unexpectedly fell for God Tamer and tries to impress her in numerous ways. Until she earned herself detention, Tiso- finding it as a perfect solution- decided to join her.
Relationships: God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight), Quirrel & Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Series: Delinquent Tamer/ Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619944
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo....I guess I'm making the cute content now.

Anyone who thinks that falling for a delinquent is a fool. Except for Tiso. 

Tiso is the biggest fool in the City of Tears High School, no, the biggest fool in all of Hallownest. Who also happens to fall for Tamer- _the_ high school delinquent. 

Some might say it was 'love at first sight', but Tiso didn’t quite believe in those kinds of words. Until he met her. To him, it was 'love at first sight'. 

Now, you’re probably wondering how he even managed to fall for her in the first place. 

It all started two months ago, Tiso just happened to wake up late had at least 15 minutes to get to school. Having no time to eat, he threw on his hoodie, grabbed his bag and ran out of the house on an empty stomach-silently praying to whatever god that he wouldn’t be late. While he was running, he thought about taking the alleyway as a shortcut to the high school. 

He could’ve ignored that thought, but he didn’t want to risk being late. Taking a sharp turn, he ran through the alley, before being stopped by a taller and possibly older bug in a trenchcoat and hat. 

Tiso stopped running and looked at the bug, before realizing that he still got school to go to. “Move it, man! I got-!” He was cut off once he slowly began to realize what kind of situation he had gotten himself in. The taller bug pulled out a small knife out from its coat pocket and held it out towards Tiso in a threatening manner. 

“Give me everything you got and I’ll let you live.” 

Tiso bared his fangs and gritted out a harsh ‘ _no_ ’, he tried to push past him- before being shoved into the wall near him. Making him drop his book bag to the puddle and stumble to the wall. The thief immediately started punching him in the stomach and face before pulling out the knife again and pushing it close to his neck. 

“You should’ve given me what you’ve got, kid.” 

For a split second, time seems to slow down. He barely noticed another voice calling out from the alley, or when the thief had turned his head around for the source of the sound before another figure donning a red hoodie came out of nowhere and punched the thief straight in the jaw, cracking it and knocking him out. 

He didn’t even realize that his hoodie was let go and he allowed his entire body just to slip down, not caring if he’s sitting on a puddle or was getting his back drenched. His heart was pounding too hard against his chest, he was already starting to feel a bruise on his eye-throbbing painfully, and was panting too hard just from the adrenaline. 

He had no idea how long he had been staring at the fallen thief but was snapped out of it once his book bag came into his line of vision. He grabbed his book bag and managed to get a better look at his ‘savior’. When he did, his heart skipped a beat. 

She was just a couple of meters away from him, he could see a scar running down from her eye to her mouth. Wearing a red hoodie that covered half of her hat, with two antennas poking out from the hoodie. He was in awe, staring at her. 

It took her a while to realize that he was still there, so then she turned her head and faced him. “...He didn’t manage to steal from you? Did he?” 

Tiso quickly snapped out of it and nodded, he wanted to say something to her. But she beat him to it. “Don’t worry about repaying me.” With that said, she turned away from him and left the alleyway- leaving behind a very awed, stunned, and slightly blushing Tiso. 

He was late by the time he made it to his first-period class, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the teacher scolding him for his tardiness, nor did he care about the lessons that the teacher was trying to teach. All he could think about was her, and how she saved him. 

And since then, he developed a major crush on her. Sure, it sounded immature and a bit childish, but he **really** liked her. 

And he was going to find a way to win her heart. 

____________________________

“...I can’t believe you..” 

“What?”

Quirrel was snickering, with his hand covering his mouth once he just heard his friend- Tiso’s confession about his crush. 

“You...you have a crush...on Tamer? The high school delinquent?” It was getting harder for Quirrel to stifle his laughter. 

“Yeah, so what about it?” Tiso snapped back, annoyed that Quirrel, his good friend was laughing about his crush. So what? Who cares if he had a crush on Tamer? I mean, it’s not like she’s taken...right? 

“Dude, she’s like the type of girl you would get a crush on some terrible romantic tv troupe. Plus not to mention, she’s also the type of person who you don’t want to piss off either.” 

That’s true. Tiso had heard every single rumor or story floating in the air. Rumors that she once dislocated some bug’s arm, was in some “knife-fight”- leaving only a couple injured, she skips school just to hang out at the nearby park with other delinquents, even bringing a small knife to school and threatened the 1st-year roach with it. The list goes on and on. 

Should he care? Maybe. 

Would she try to break his legs or arms? Probably. 

But it doesn't hurt to try, right? 

He drowned out Quirrel and focused on his lunch, not wanting to hear any more of Quirrell's little speech of ‘Why he shouldn’t try and how much of a bad idea it was’. 

He could try, I mean it’s not like other bugs had tried that before and failed. 

But that’s when a thought passed through his mind, allowing him to think it over before smirking. Once Quirrel saw Tiso smiling, he ceased his talking and only grew a worried expression. 

Whatever Tiso was thinking, it wasn’t going to be good. 

_____________________________

This is one of the worst plans that Quirrel has ever come across. 

Tiso had just told him his plan, which is...a couple of notecards filled in with pick-up lines. Oh no, not just any pick-up lines that will make any bug fall over heels. More like the _worst_ kind of pick-up lines that ever existed. 

No matter how many times Quirrel had read them, over and over. He just couldn’t comprehend what was Tiso thinking. Even walking after school to the place where Tamer hung out, he had to listen to Tiso rehearsed them until they reached the park. 

He also had no choice but to be his support guide...and maybe his emergency dialer in case it went downhill. 

Quirrel was nervous, scared even. And he preferred to stay behind, waiting beside the lampost as he watched Tiso walked up to Tamer and her ‘friends’. 

For Tiso, it was like he was walking for an eternity, he kept thinking about the worst possible scenarios that could happen to him. What if he accidentally tripped over? Or what if he accidentally made a bigger fool of himself? What if Tamer didn’t like his pick-up lines? He could get laughed at and ridiculed, if worse- Tamer beating him. 

Once he was getting close to her, he started to straighten his posture and place his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He quickly glanced over at Quirrel, who shot up a ‘thumbs up’ sign for good luck- while looking like he was about to break into a run. 

Huffing out a sigh, he musters whatever courage he had left and walked over to her. 

Part of his mind wants to back out and go back walking home, while the other wants to do this. But it’s already too late. 

He’s already close to her and she noticed him. 

“Yo?” 

“Yo!” He wanted to slap himself. He was about to open his mouth again, but Tamer beat him to it. 

“Wait a minute...aren’t you that guy from the alleyway that was almost mugged two months ago?” 

He relaxes a bit, relieved that she still remembers him from that day. 

“Y-yea.” 

They chatted for a bit, Tamer seemed a bit relaxed that he was okay, even after that little incident. Not long, she offered him to sit with them. He would, but…

He immediately came up with an excuse, an excuse that hopefully sounded reasonable. But she took his excuse and muttered out a small ‘bye’ just as Tiso was walking away. 

Now that he was away from Tamer, he could finally take a breather. To him, it was the closest he got and maybe the longest conversation he had with her. To him, it means that he was getting somewhere and making progress. 

But on the other hand, he nearly made a bigger fool out of him. He was pretty close in taking out the stupid notecards and attempting to flirt to her. 

Quirrel noticed his distress, and only gave him a small pat in the back. Not saying a word to each other as they both walked and parted ways. 

But it wasn’t going to let him down, he’s making progress and now-he’s even more determined to charm her.

________________________

The next day, it was always the same for him. 

The same boring lecture, boring notes, and it just made the day even longer for him. The only things that he expects apart from his classes, is lunch. (Admit, readers. Lunch is better than any other class. Or Study Hall, study hall is good too.) 

After what seems like three hours, he finally gets a break and heads to the lunchroom. From there, he’ll meet up with Quirrel. 

By the time he reached the lunchroom, Quirrel was already waiting for him, outside of the lunchroom. 

“So..?”

“So what?” 

If almost by magic, Tiso already knew what Quirrel was going to ask him. 

“So, are you still going with that plan?” 

“Of course I am! Why you think that?!” To be honest, it was a half-lie. Yes, he still is going with that plan. But the question is how? How will he be able to make a move like that? 

“Well, I haven’t seen you pull out any of your notecards of horrible flirting lines or even attempt to flirt towards her the other day.” 

But those are small steps! Tiso nearly wanted to yell at those words to Quirrel, but he wouldn't understand his own problems. He really liked Tamer and he doesn't know how to approach her without making a fool out of himself. 

Maybe he could think it over lunch and come up with a better plan. While they were waiting in line, they both changed the subject. They talked about their classes, homework, and random topics. But Tiso barely paid any attention to what Quirrel was saying, too busy thinking about his plan, over and over again. Even while eating his tik-tik sandwich. 

He remained like that for the remaining time in the lunchroom, finishing up eating, throwing out his tray, and walking with Quirrel to their next class together; 8th-period algebra. 

As they were walking, they managed to hear yelling from the nearby Principal’s office, the door swung open and Tamer was the first to leave the office. Ignoring the principal shouts of her punishment; three weeks of detention. 

Not long after, a badly injured butterfly walked out-holding an ice pack on his eye and was limping slightly, from up close you could see that the wings were torn and disheveled. 

And this sprung up an idea towards Tiso’s head, which Quirrel immediately catches on. 

“Tiso,” Quirrel said slowly. “Whatever you’re thinking about, please stop thinking about it.” 

Too late. 

Tiso soon grew enticed with a small smirk forming on his face, and Quirrel gulped. 

Whatever this is, it’s going to be bad. 

__________________________

Quirrel never asked to be part of this. _Never wanted to be_. 

But Tiso asked him or practically begged him to join him in detention for “support”. Which eventually, he gave in. 

This plan of his was to “forget” all of their supplies and textbooks, just so they could get a quick write up. But if that didn’t work, they would have to irritate the teacher, in other words- interrupt the class. 

But thankfully they would both do it tomorrow, just so they could prepare their plan. 

By the time tomorrow rolled around, Quirrel was already thinking about backing out. He was too nervous to get anything bad on his perfect record. He really didn’t want to, but he agreed to join him- now he really can’t back out now. 

They walked to the only class that they shared, but each step is making Quirrel even more and more nervous. He glanced over at Tiso, maybe a little surprised that he’s not that of a nervous wreck like he was. Confidence is maybe the perfect word to describe Tiso. 

They put both of their supplies and textbooks to an empty locker, before fully walking towards their class. Up the stairs and soon enough, the door was right there in front of them. Tiso grabbed the doorknob, but before he fully turned it. He looks over towards Quirrel, who was fidgeting his hands together. 

“Are you ready?” asked Tiso, who gave him a sly grin. 

How should Quirrel say it? Yes? No?

But all that Quirrel could muster was a small thumb up. He was okay with this. Hopefully, he wouldn’t regret it...this much. 

With that said, Tiso turned the knob and walked inside of their algebra class. They were both immediately stopped by their teacher, Mrs. Horn- a horned beetle.

“Tiso, Quirrel, where are your textbooks and supplies?” 

Tiso simply shrugged his shoulders and walked off to his seat, whilst Quirrel only replied that he forgot them at home and did the same. Quirrel immediately really wanted to apologize, but he didn’t want to ruin Tiso’s plan. Sucking in a breath, he took his seat and tried his very best to not have a mental break down. 

Mrs. Horn pinched the bridge of her nose before readjusting her glasses, before telling them both to make sure that they bring in their textbooks and supplies tomorrow. She then turned her back and began teaching. 

It didn’t work. 

Well, time for plan “B”. 

Tiso shifted a little from his chair leaned over across the aisle to _talk_ to Quirrel. While the teacher was trying to teach on the blackboard, Tiso would talk to Quirrel about random things, clearly not giving two shits for the fact that Mrs. Horn has been calling his name-twice. 

"Tiso? Tiso." Called out Mrs. Horn, who only earned a small "hum" from him as he faced back towards her. "Would you like to share with the class what you two are talking about, or would you rather do this Math problem on the board?"

"How about no." 

It was like Tiso knew the right words to slowly piss her off, and it was working. "Well then, come up to the board-"

"No. No as in I'm not doing either of those." Interrupted Tiso, who kicked back his chair in a relaxed position. 

Well, that did the trick. 

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a yellow slip- the detention slip. She jolted a couple of words down before telling Tiso to get up from his chair before handing him his slip and kicking Tiso out of the class. 

She then turned her head towards Quirrel once Tiso was out the door. "Now, Quirrel. Would you like to solve this problem on the board, or would you like to join your friend as well?" 

Quirrel took in a deep shaky breath before saying no as well, instantly get the yellow slip and kicked out too. 

There goes his perfect record. 

As he walked out of class, he could see Tiso waiting for him by the door. Neither of them said a word to each other as they walked towards the principal's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It like God answered my prayer last night since I was up trying to finish this chapter before I do the final chapter. And I was like 'Please God, if there's no school tomorrow I would finish this first thing in the morning'. Then morning came and I got a call from my school saying that school was canceled. 
> 
> -Insert Hallelujah music-

As they both walked inside of the Principal's office, Tiso barely paid any attention to what the old mantis was saying, whilst Quirrel was a devastating wreck. After what seemed like a whole hour of the principal just talking and scolding them, both of them were finally excused and were sent to the detention room. Quirrel took a quick glance over to Tiso, seeing him slightly upset. Apparently, the Principal only gave both of them one day of detention. 

“Hey...cheer up a bit! At least you get to meet her.” Quirrel said, trying to boost Tiso’s confidence a bit. 

“Yea, but for a day,” Tiso replied, a little gloomy. He should be happy that he’ll finally see Tamer but only for a day, not three weeks. 

Quirrel only sighed and left him alone. They entered the room, took their seats and remained to do what they could to hopefully pass time. 

Eventually, the detention monitor came in, sat on his desk, pulled out his laptop, plugged in his earbuds and watched whatever he was watching. Only to mumble at them to keep the noise down. 

Quirrel began working on his other stuff from his classes. Whilst Tiso only stared at his desk, not having any energy to work on any of his homework. With a small groan, he slumped in his chair and faced the ceiling, closing his eyes for a bit. 

He had no idea how long he had his eyes closed, but by the time he opened his eyes again, he was met with Tamer eyes staring back at him. 

Slowly blinking twice and after finally realizing who was staring back at him, he jolted and sat right back up in his chair. He opened his mouth to speak but then remembered that he can’t really ‘talk’ to her. Quickly switching back towards his desk, he pulled out a piece of paper and began to write on it before moving his arm backward and giving it towards her. 

He felt her take the folded paper and waited for her to give it back. He rarely kept a close on the detention teacher, since he looked too busy looking at his laptop watching gods know what. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder, reached back and grabbed it before unfolding the paper and reading it. 

She asked how he got into detention since she didn’t he would be the type to do that. 

Tiso, swallowing his pride a bit too much, replied. 

‘I insulted a teacher.' He was about to send the paper back to her until he wrote down on the paper again. 

'I insulted a teacher and picked on a fight.' That was a half-lie and Tiso knew it. But he gave it back to her anyway. Not long after, he felt the same familiar tap on his shoulder and reached back. 

‘What about that pillbug next to you? Do you know him?’

‘Yea, his name’s Quirrel. He’s my friend.’ 

He sent it back towards her and it repeated for most of the day. They slowly start to get to know each other. They wrote on the paper what they liked, their interests, and other random things. Tiso learned that she was once a baseball player, but got kicked out once she blew a beetle’s kneecap off. 

It’s no surprise she hasn’t gone to jail yet. 

But other than that, she has a pet named Muu, enjoys reading, and was getting into basketball-even though she wasn’t allowed to play any sports. It just made more reasons for Tiso to like her even more. 

When he got the piece of paper back, she asked him if he wanted to go to the school’s library with her. 

Should he? 

He glanced over to Quirrel, who was still working on other papers from other classes. He supposed he should, it’s not like Quirrel is going to worry over him since he looks so focused on his work. He turned his head towards Tamer and nodded. 

Both of them got out of their seats, quietly as they can before slowly walking to the back of the room, turning the knob and leaving the room. It felt...dangerous, dangerous and freeing almost. The teacher probably won’t notice those two are missing until after she finished whatever show she’s watching. But once in a while, Tiso glanced back to make sure that the teacher or any other teachers didn’t see them and only began to walk a bit faster. 

“Calm down, she’s not going to find out that we’re gone for a bit. Plus half of the teachers here won't even bother to come out of their rooms.” Tamer said, already noticing that he keeps looking back. He didn’t want to buy just yet, not just yet. But after a couple of quick turns, they made it to the library, which was unlocked...and empty. 

Walking inside and taking a look around, he notices that the librarian is nowhere in sight, nor even a single soul. 

He felt a slight nudge on the arm from Tamer and followed her to the back of the room, up the stairs, and continue going deeper into the library. He rarely went to the library, only he had to do some projects and needed a couple of resources. But never went to this side of the library. 

They eventually stopped, and Tamer sat down on a nearby empty chair and gestured to the chair across from her, offering Tiso to sit down. He took the seat and looked out the window. Seeing the rain pound endlessly against the window and drowning the city in constant rain. He managed to get a good look at the city center, seeing a couple of bugs going on about their day. 

“-Been doing?” 

Huh?

Tiso faced back towards Tamer, half-listening to what she just said. 

“I said how have you been doing?” 

Oh. 

“Good, I’ve been doing good. School is just...you know, tiring right?” 

She smiled a bit, “I guess you could say that.” 

In return, he smiled back. He slipped his hands into his pockets, feeling the note-cards within his fingertips. But before he whipped them out, he debated about taking them out. Taking in a huge deep breath, he slowly took them out once Tamer wasn’t looking at him. Placing them on his lap, he focused on keeping slow and steady breathing, not wanting to make her worry at least. 

He was going to do it. 

Taking a final deep breath, he looked back up and called out her name. Once he finally got her attention, he briefly looked at one of his cards, before looking back towards her. 

“So...you know what my hoodie is made of?” 

She raised an eyebrow, but she played along. “Then what’s it made of then?” 

“Boyfriend material.” 

A silence overcomes both of them. But soon, Tiso heard a soft snickering from Tamer. Just from that soft laughter, a million thoughts went into Tiso’s mind. 

Oh god, did she not like them? Did he just make a bigger fool out of himself? 

His mind was scrambling, not knowing what to do. Without a second thought, he looked through the note-cards- hoping to find a better one. 

Here’s one! 

“Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?” 

This only resulted in her laughing even harder. 

Dammit! 

He was about to look for another one until he was stopped by Tamer. 

“Stop, stop, stop. Tiso...are you trying to flirt with me?” 

Tiso looked down at his note-cards, almost feeling disappointed. But he still answered her question. He nodded slowly, not looking towards her. Then, he slowly took out the note-cards from his lap and placed them on the table. Causing Tamer to take them and to look over them. Each flip of the notecards made Tiso more and more nervous about her outcome. But nothing...yet. 

“...Where have you gotten these...terrible pick-up lines?” 

Tiso felt offended by her choice of words. It's not that bad! At least what he thinks. “I found them on a website I found.” He grumbled, shoving his hands to the pockets of his hoodie. 

‘Cute.’ She thought and she gave them back to him. “But why though?” 

Tiso slid down to the edge of his chair, he didn’t really want to answer this kind of question. “Tamer, when you first saved me back then. I couldn’t help but fall for you. Since then, I wanted to get close to you and to properly thank you. And that’s why-”

“And that’s why you flirted with me.” Finished Tamer. 

He nodded in agreement, not saying another word until he felt a hand touches the top of his head- making him coil back as if her hand was on fire. 

She giggled a bit, “If you really wanted to ask me out you could’ve just asked.” 

He wanted to say something to her, maybe yell at her. But he didn’t have the heart to do that. He sat there on his seat, his mouth agape. Until he finally had the heart to say something. 

“W-what? What do you mean by that?” 

Tamer got off from her seat and walked towards Tiso. “It means that if you wanted to go out with me, you could’ve just _asked_. And maybe I would’ve said ‘yes’.” 

_Oh._

Tiso looked at the ground, feeling a little heat burst through his cheeks. “Then, Tamer would you like to go out with me?” The last word he was so inaudible that Tamer almost didn’t hear it. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” She cupped her hand and mimicked him. Truth is, she _did_ hear him. She wanted him to say it again. 

He growled under his breath, stood up from his seat and repeated the same words again, this time- louder. By the time he finished saying those words again, his face was already burning up. 

She laughed in response and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, before walking back down the staircase and out the library. 

“Ok, I heard you. And my answer is ‘yes’.” 

Tiso's heart swelled up upon hearing her answer. Finally, he managed to charm her! 

“Oh and another thing.” 

“Hmm?”

Tamer looked at Tiso in the eye and said. “The pick-up lines were cute, but please. Don’t ever try to flirt with those kinds again.” 

_______________________________________

By the time they reached back, luckily the detention monitor was just finishing up their soap opera show and didn’t even notice the two of them gone. Soon, they were allowed to leave, and they started packing their things. 

Once they got everything packed up and started leaving, Tamer came up from behind and gave a quick kiss on Tiso’s cheek before waving goodbye at him. 

“So, I could tell that it went well.” Said Quirrel, astonished by Tiso’s accomplishment. 

Tiso, on the other hand, placed a hand over where the kiss was placed and gave Quirrel a cheeky smile. “Yea, I guess it did.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallly....after so many power outages and my lazy ass not working on this chapter...It's finally finished.

**\- 5 Months Later-**

It's Valentine's Day. A day when all lovebugs alike come together to express their love to their lover, go on dates and just be cheesy with each other. It’s enough to make one single bug vomit and avoid this wretched holiday like a plague. 

But this kind of holiday, it’s a special day when one bug gets to express their love and care to that only bug in the world. And that’s Tiso, he wants to give Tamer the possible best Valentine's Day ever. No, _the_ best Valentine’s Day ever. 

Now since Tamer had some things to do, thanks to his luck. He could finally walk around the City of Tears and find a gift for Tamer! Walking down the sidewalk and looking through the window display of many stores, he could see many gifts ranging from expensive chocolates to cheap Valentine’s cards, extravagant jewelry, and many _many_ roses being sold. 

Even while walking, he often gets a glimpse of some lover bugs proposing, giving a gift, or just sucking their faces off. He barely suppressed a smile at the thought of giving Tamer some chocolates in public. Despite dating for 5 months, Tamer preferred not to show any affection towards him in public. 

It wasn’t like she was embarrassed or anything. More like wanting to keep their relationship a secret, despite only a couple of people knowing that they’re dating. But sure enough, if they’re not in public- Tamer could be very affectionate towards him. Often leaving him very flustered from all the attention or just embarrassed. 

But on this very day, he’ll be the one to make Tamer flustered by his affection. If, he could manage to do that. 

Ah...this is the place. 

The flower shop, he could at least get her some flowers. 

He pulled the door open and walked in, letting the bell chime at his presence. He heard a voice from the back, saying that he’ll be there at the moment. Looking around, there were many selections of different kinds of flowers. But the ones that were at the center of the attention were the roses. Different colored roses.

After thinking about it, he decided to get her a least a dozen red roses. He picked up the bouquet of roses and walked up to the counter to pay for the roses and waited for the cashier. While he was waiting, he pulled out his phone only to see that Tamer had texted him. 

She asked what he was doing since she was almost done taking care of things that she _had_ to take care of. 

He didn’t need to tell her where he was, it would ruin the surprise. But...he could lie to her...just this once. 

‘Just hanging out with Quirrel, nothing much.’ 

After he sent that, speak of the devil. 

Tiso found himself staring at Quirrel, the cashier. 

“...You never told me that you worked here.” 

“You never asked or simply didn't care."

They both stood there in complete silence before Tiso could say something, but Quirrel beat him to it. “Just this?” he asked, he was a bit skeptical of Tiso giving Tamer roses. He is _awfully_ aware that they’re both dating, but now that he thinks about it. Tiso rarely spoke on what she liked or disliked in terms of giving "gifts". 

“She liked roses, right?” 

Tiso wasn’t sure how to answer that, it was a trick question. If he says ‘yes’, he would be lying, said ‘no’ then he would be back to square one again. 

But he took too long to answer. 

“I’m guessing 'no',” Quirrel answered for him, putting the flowers in a bag before telling Tiso the payment. 

“Truth is that I...really don’t know what she liked. So, I’m only buying flowers since...I'm just guessing on what she would like.” Tiso mumbled, fumbling out his wallet to pay for the flowers. 

Embarrassed, yes. Yes, he was. He was supposed to know what she liked, after all he's her boyfriend. But he was too much of a fool to notice anything. 

“Did you ask her what she liked before?” 

Again, Tiso went silent. Knowing that if he said something, he was going to get bombarded with more questions. 

“I’m guessing ‘no’ again,” Quirrel answered for him again, slightly chuckling at his friend idiocy. He sighs quietly before he asks Tiso why he didn’t. 

Sure, he has never been in a relationship before, but he knows how to help out his friend in some situations like these. 

Tiso only shrugged his shoulders, he wondered why he didn’t. Was it because he wanted to surprise her or was it because he just wanted to guess what she liked? 

It didn't matter. He just wanted to get out of here, out of the flower shop just so he could ignore what Quirrel was going to say next.

He quickly grabbed his change and left the shop as quickly as possible, ignoring Quirrel calling after his name. He could do this himself, and he doesn’t need anybody’s help or their words. He doesn’t need them, and he could do it all himself. 

But that turns out to be a mistake. 

___________________________

Flowers? **Check**.

Small gift? **Check**. 

Dinner? **Almost.**

He got this and he knows this. He prepared him nearly an hour ago, and he could feel his confidence rising. 

The food should be done in just 30 minutes; he can’t forget about it. He fixed his hoodie and tried to look presentable towards her. 

That’s when his phone _buzzed_ ; he quickly pulled it out- nearly dropping it- and realized that Tamer texted him. She’s coming home soon! 

Ok, don’t panic. He has a couple of things he could do to make it memorable for her. 

He could do those things real quick before she came over. 

_________________

Tamer didn’t _really_ know what she was expecting, but no words came out of her mouth after witnessing what Tiso did for her. It was cute, she admitted. But she didn’t think he would do this all for her. 

The room was dimly lit- saved for a few candles, a table with two plates on each side, roses in the middle in a vase. It was cute. Too cute. 

She seriously didn’t think he would do all of this for her. Speaking of him...where is he? 

But a loud sound from the kitchen, followed by a yelp and a curse shortly after. She figured that’s where he’s at. Taking off her coat and resting it on a nearby chair before she followed towards the source of the sound. 

Once she reached into the kitchen, she could see a kneeling Tiso, holding his wrist along with a burnt and splattered Tik-tik on the floor. 

“Here, let me see.” Said Tamer, kneeling down to Tiso to check his injury. It wasn’t that bad, well- maybe just a small burn on his wrist, but he’s fine. Gently looking over his small burn, no matter how soft she managed to hold his wrist- Tiso couldn’t help but let out a soft hiss, blinking away tears. 

He’ll be fine, she knows it. Huffing slightly, she brought Tiso back to his feet and led him to the bathroom to tend his burn. As she was getting out a bandage and some Aloe (it really works with burns.) doing as gentle as she could. She puts a small dab of the Aloe on his burn- mindful of his hisses before placing the bandage on him. 

As she was bandaging his wrist, she managed to break the silence. “What were you trying to do?” 

He mumbled something inaudible, not daring to make eye contact with her. 

“Speak up,” she asked. 

It took him a while to find a voice to talk but once he did, he continued to stare at the white tile flooring. “I-I was just...trying to...make...dinner...for both of us.” The final three words were so soft that Tamer barely heard him. It made her antenna twitch and her cheeks tinted pink at just Tiso saying those words to her. 

It was sweet of him to do something for her, especially on this holiday. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug-making him stiffen from the sudden move but nevertheless- hugged her back. 

“I appreciate what you did for me, Tiso. I-I loved it.” 

Tiso didn’t know what to say at this point, but all that matters to him is that she loved it. He didn’t say anything, only to bury his head deeper into the crook of her neck. 

They both stayed like that for a while before Tamer let go and patted his back, telling him to both return to clean up the mess and fix up their dinner “date”.

Tiso cleaned up while Tamer cooked something else for both of them to eat. 

Once the food was done, they both served themselves and went to the table to eat. From there, they talked about their day and just enjoyed each other's company. 

After dinner, they both walked towards the couch and just sat there and cuddled. Until Tiso got off of Tamer’s embrace and quickly walked over to his room to grab the small gift and return to Tamer- waiting on the couch. 

“H-Here,” Tiso said, passing the small black-boxed gift towards Tamer. Tamer- took the box and opened it. Inside the small box was a silver bracelet; she took it out of the box and slipped it through her hand. It was beautiful. 

Probably one of the best gifts she had ever received. Grabbing Tiso by his hands, she pulled him close and thanked him once again. 

“Welcome,” replied Tiso, his antenna flicking under his hood in content that Tamer enjoyed this and his gift. 

“I got you something as well.” Tamer said as she pulled away, only to reach into her pocket and pulled out a small rose- handing it over to Tiso. 

Tiso breath hitched a bit once he saw the rose, but took it anyway. He turned his head slightly and whispered out a small ‘thanks’, trying his best to ignore the soft burning on his cheeks. 

“Hold on, I haven’t given you my final gift for you.” 

Tiso turned his head back, only to meet with Tamer pulling him by his hands- allowing him to fall to her lap and with her lips against his. His eyes widened and tried to have a good hold on the situation. After getting it wrapped around his head, he slowly closed his eyes, returned the kiss and slowly wrapped his arms around Tamer-with doing the same. She eventually bit and tugged Tiso’s bottom lip, feeling him shiver before allowing to slip in her tongue. 

Tiso softly moaned at the feeling of Tamer’s tongue against his, licking, rubbing, and pressed deeper to her mouth to feel more of it. But both needed air to breath, ending the kiss shortly. 

Tamer pulled away with a strand of saliva trailing from their mouth and pressed her forehead against his, sharing each other’s breaths. Tamer raised her head a bit and laughed at the sight of Tiso’s face. Burning crimson and panting as hard with his eyes squeezed shut. 

Letting out a small sigh, she pecked Tiso’s burning cheek and pulled him close, before pushing him gently to lay down on the couch and soon joined him. They both stayed like that, not saying a word to each other and just embracing each other. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tiso.” Tamer said, murmuring against his forehead before placing a soft kiss. 

Tiso let out a small noise just as Tamer kissed his forehead and replied to the same thing, feeling happy that Tamer enjoyed their day together. 

“Oh, another thing.” 

“Hm?” 

Tamer stood up and looked him in the eye and said: “Don’t lie to me next time.” 

........

Oh, she already figured it out…that quickly...

“...Wait, how-?"

"I just happened to walk past the flower shop and I just happened to see you inside, "Talking" to Quirrel?" She raises an eyebrow at those words, coming out from her mouth. 

Ah, that makes more sense. 

"...Ok…"

**Bonus**

Tamer stayed over for the night, cuddling and giving out small kisses to each other in his room before they both fell asleep on each other's arms. 

Now that morning has come, Tamer slipped out of the bed, tucked back in the sheets, and placed a small kiss on his forehead-watching him stir in sleep. She quietly left the room and slipped out of the house to hang out with the other delinquents. 

She pulled out her phone and texted one of them that she’s close to the restaurant where they planned to hang out in the morning since yesterday. Walking in, she found the waving over to her to the table and making room for her. 

They chatted, ate, laughed, and told each other stories of the other day. Others told each other what they should plan to do today, but Tamer was barely listening in. She ate in silence while thinking over last night and the night they spent together. She was pulled out of her thoughts, once she caught Lurker looking at her wrist, where the bracelet was peeking out of her sleeve. 

“What’s that?” she asked, being a bit curious about the bracelet. 

“Oh, that.” Tamer paused for a bit, before smiling a bit over the small memory of Tiso giving her the gift. “Just a small gift I received.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now my writing break begins.  
> And now if you'll excuse me, I'll be spending my Valentine's Day with my laptop, anime, bed, and food before I start on my next fic. 
> 
> Hint- it's Angst.
> 
> Edit 1: *logins and check on profile, scrolls down as see that my latest updated book has reached over 230+ views* ....I have no words to say but, thank you for reading this book. It makes me very happy just to see other people reading my fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> It is February, my dudes.


End file.
